Johnny Quest - The End
by Hoshi Tsuiraku
Summary: various anime characters get together to destroy the cast of johnny quest


**.:Johnny Quest - The End:.  
**_It was supposed to be fun and games until someone DID poke an eye out...  
_By: Hoshi-chan

Johnny Quest looked around nervously. He heard about what these people did to Reboot, and he was afraid of what they might do to him. Still, as long as Goku and Gohan weren't fighting, they had a slight chance... and since Mia was... ahem... accidently killed last time, there was one less person on the Blue Team. The Red team might have a chance, after all!

Goku looked over at the group of Johnny Questers, otherwise known as the Red Team. Red because that was all they were going to be when the Blue team was done with 'em!! "Hey, Gohan, get off Serena and get your lazy ass over here!!"

"Huh? Man, I don't wanna..."

Goku turned to Ryo who was standing next to him. "Serena sure got over you fast, huh?"

"We just weren't meant to be... But, Sage and Mina, on the other hand... uh... Sage and Mina..." Ryo looked around. "NOW where did they go? I've already pulled them out of the men's bathroom, women's bathroom, the playground and Mia's... M-M-Mia's..." Ryo starts to cry but then Goku slaps him on the face.

"Snap outa it!! Quit living in the past!! It's almost time to start the game!"

"Besides, they're in... MIA'S JEEP! OH NO!" Ryo screeched as he ran to the red jeep with fogged up windows. Ryo beated on the door. "GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW YOU TWO!!"

Goku snickered and then noticed that Gohan was still over there with Serena. "Honestly, Gohan..." Goku said, walked over ond picking him off of her. "Gohan, you're supposed to be helping me referee!!"

"You coulda refereed me n' Serena..."

"Gohan!! Be a nice older brother for Goten! Which reminds me... GOTEN! OH MY GOD!!" Goku ran over to Goten, who was kissing Rini. "GOHAN! See what you've tought your younger brother? Oh my god!! Goten, get your ass here right now!"

"But, daddy..."

"I said NOW Goten!"

"Alright. Rini, meet me by the poolhouse at dar-"

"NOW!"

"Alright alright, I'm coming, I'm coming." Goten grumbled as he walked over to his dad. Then, with the saddest face he could manage, Goten looked up at his dad. "But, daddy!! Gohan was... he did it so... but its just not fair!! If he didn't get it trouble... waaaaaaa!!"

"Goten, you stop that right now or I'll replace you in the match with Rini!"

To that, Goten gasped. "No! Anything but that!! I don't want a dumb 'ol - errrrm I mean beautiful, nice, sweet, kind, pink-haired, loving, nice kissing girl to take my place!"

"Gohan..."

"Uhhhh, yeah?"

"You know that you're still not to old to go to your room or get a spanking..."

"Ouch. Even from you that would hurt." Goten tried to sneak off while Goku was engaged in the conversation with Gohan. Goten ran to Rini.

"C'mon, quick, before my dad spots us!!" Goten turned and ran - ran right into... ChiChi!

"Young man, you stop right there! What do you think that you're doing? What kind of example is your father being to you to teach you to go off with a girl like this..."

While that conversation was going on, there was some talking going on within the Red team.

"Hey, Dr. Quest, do you think we have a chance to beat these guys?"

"I don't know, Jessie. I mean, look at the size of that tiger they have over there. He could swallow us whole. If they let that thing loose..." Dr. Quest didn't finish, he shuddered. "I don't want to think about it."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Johnny responded, looking a little worried himself. "So... what're we gonna do, pops?"

"I don't know, Johnny, I just don't know."

"Why are we here in the first place?" Hodgie asked anyone who would answer.

"I think," started Race. "I think we were called by... by either... no, I think it was Goku. Yes, Goku. He said he wanted us of Johnny Quest to face the more anime cartoons in a battle." he finished somewhat, still not quite tying some loose ends.

"No, I remember, Race. He said that Johnny Quest wasn't anime enough for the likes of them, that our show disgraced the whole concept of anime altogether. That... that..." Dr. Quest started to sob.

"It's ok, dad," Johnny said, patting his back. "Let it out."

"He said we weren't... weren't... real anime!" Dr. Quest started to cry much to the amusement of Goku, who was watching the whole thing.

"Hey, Gohan! Get a loada this!" he said, laughing. "Gohan? Damnit Gohan! I turn my back on you for one second and... ARGH!!" he said of Gohan who was back with Serena, his hand up her shirt. This is when Goku spotted ChiChi storming back over to him madder'n a bat out of hell, and pulling Goten behind her in one hand and Rini in the other. "Gohan! Gohan, get up quick! Your moms on her way!"

"Huh?" Gohan looked up with lipstick all over his face. "Mom?"

"Uh-huh."

"Holy shit, how'd she find us here?" he said, jumping up much despite the protests from Serena.

"I swear, I didn't think the Sailor Scouts were sluts, but now I guess that it's been confirmed. I mean, they haven't even been here... what? Five minutes? Look, we haven't even SEEN Lightning Boy... what's his name... Sage? Yeah, Sage."

"I know, dad, I know."

"GOKU!"

"Uhhh... hello, ChiChi."

"What is the meaning of this? Goten here was sneaking off with this pink headed mishap..."

"...at least he was keeping it in the family. Yeowch!" Gohan said as Goku smacked the back of his head.

Ryo looked up at ChiChi and saw Goten, whos eyes widened at the sight of White Blaze. "Hey, Goten, would you like to pet him?"

"Nu-uh! No way!"

"Hey! Blue Team!" came a voice from one of the members of the Red Team. It was Jessie. "Are you chickens? Bring it on! C'mon, we haven't got all day!"

ChiChi stopped babbling on as ChibiChibi walked up to Goku and hugged his knees. Goku looked down and smiled at the girl. ChiChi started to scream. "Don't you EVEN tell me that she is... is..."

"ChiChi, shutup."

"Yeah, mom! Shutup."

Yulie walked up to ChiChi and, not knowing who she even was, added, "Shut the hell up before I make White Blaze crap on you!"

"YULIE, YOU GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!!" Ryo yelled to him.

"Uh-oh..." Yulie hung his head and walked over to Ryo. "Yeah...?"

"WHAT did you say? Do you want me to backhand you again?" Yulie gasped. "Yeah, thats what I thought. Now go kick Johnny Wimp's puny ass."

Yulie half-grinned as he ran out onto the center of the field. ChibiChibi, seeing the battle was about to begin, released Goku's knees and walked towards Yulie. "Chibi!" she said happily.

"Wanna kick some a-I mean, butt?" Yulie said. ChibiChibi nodded excitedly as Rini walked up to them.

"Hey mom, go out and play with the little kids, why don'tcha?" Gohan said and shoved ChiChi onto the field along with Goten. Gohan turned back to Goku.

"I'm about to have another "accident"," Goku said through his teeth. Gohan shickered.

"Goku, I think it's so nice of you to let me play with the younger children." ChiChi said from the field. Then a menacing look came over her face as she pounded her fist into her palm and said, "Johnny Quest, I've got a fist here with your name written all over it!"

Dr. Quest nudged Johnny. "Heh heh, you see that, Johnny? She thinks she can take you on!! Ahahaha!!"

Johnny looked across the field at ChiChi. Then he grinned. "Yeah, she thinks she can take ME? Don't make me laugh..."

"Is everyone ready? First lets check to make sure whos here," Ryo started as he led White Blaze onto the field. He pulled out a clipboard and studied it, then looked back up at the two teams who have assembled facing each other on the field.

"Alright," he said, "Eventhough we probably already know we're all here, I have to call roll for the blue team first. ChibiChibi, Rini, Goku, Gohan, Goten, all check so far, uh... Serena, Mina, Ryo (me, heh), White Blaze, Sage... Sage... uh, Sage? Mina?" Ryo looked around and saw Goku and Gohan snickering. "Where'r they at?" he asked impatiently.

"Uh..." Goku started but started snickering instead. "They're... were... we tried to get them out of the jeep but they wouldn't budge!"

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter, they're not in the fight anyway. Ok, let me finish. Oh, to hell with the list," Ryo said, throwing the clipboard to the ground. "Let the games - er - fight begin!"

ChiChi turned to Jessie. "Anyone ever tell you that you need a new wardrobe?"

"What? You little WENCH!" Jessie cried and jumped on ChiChi, attaching herself to her hair and tugged at it fervishly. ChiChi grabbed the girl and unattached her from her hair.

Jessie fell to the ground and ChiChi towered over her. She pushed up her sleeves and drew back her fist to punch the living daylights out of the red-haired girl, but after many years of being on the show, she skilfully rolled out of the way and jumped to her feet. ChiChi's fist hit nothing but air and before she could recover and realize that Jessie had jumped out of harm's way, Jessie tackled ChiChi down to the ground where they once again proceeded to pull each other's hair.

"Damn!" said Goku, snapping his fingers. "Don't tell me those two are gonna pull a Mia and Dot!"

"Huh?" Gohan said and them remembered the first battle they had. "Yeah, you're right, I think they are. Ya know, this whole fight is like a mass "Celebrity Deathmatch" that I used to watch all the time on MTV."

"MUCH better, though." Goku said, popping open a beercan and tossing one to Gohan. "We've got front row seats."

"Ya know, why can't we be out there fighting?" Gohan wondered.

"Heh, that's because if we went out there and fought, we'd knock 'em all out in one blow." he said, taking another gulp of his beer.

"You've got a point. But standing here doing nothing is so... so boring!"

"That's because we don't need them."

"Heh, we DON'T need them. I could take them all on single-handed, no, better yet, I could take them all on with my little toe!!"

"Are you saying that I can't?" Goku said, pushing his beercan aside. "Let me remind you, son, that I may be fourty or sixty or however old I may be, but I am still the person who defeated all those people!! Remember Freiza..."

"How could I forget? You only remind me every other day." Gohan yawned.

Goku looked angry as he crushed his beercan and tossed it to the side. He walked up to Gohan and punched him.

"Hey dad! Watch it! We're not the ones who're supposed to be fighting. They are!"

"Oh darn." Goku said as he tackled Gohan and sent him flying into some nearby trees.

Meanwhile, Ryo had released White Blaze onto the field. White Blaze growled softly to himself and looked around at the members of the opposing red team, who were all paired off with someone on the Blue Team. His eyes rested on a small dog standing in the center of the field barking its head off furiously.

White Blaze took one leap and landed next to the dog. The dog, Bandit as White Blaze now recognised him, yelped upon seeing the huge tiger suddenly appear next to him out of nowhere. White Blaze grinned down to Bandit as he just stood there shaking and yelping in fear. In one chomp he was gone, and White Blaze licked his lips then jumped back to Ryo, who pet his head.

"Good boy, Good White Blaze..."

"BANDIT!" Johnny screamed and kicked ChibiChibi away from him, sending her flying into a tree and bursting into tears. Johnny ran up to White Blaze. "YOU ATE MY DOG! HOW COULD YOU?" he screamed.

Ryo got a serious look on his face and said, "He's still hungry." Johnny ran off screaming to Dr. Quest.

Goku heard someone crying. "Hey! ChibiChibi!" he exclaimed and stood up.

"Thank God ChibiChibi made him stop strangeling me. He may be fifty or so, but I'll tell ya..." Gohan said, rubbing his neck.

"Chibi!" ChibiChibi cried. Goku hugged her.

"What's wrong, ChibiChibi?" he said. She held up her hand and pointed to Johnny, who was sitting on the ground hugging his knees, rocking back and forth. He was crying and it looked as if he was talking to himself. Goku looked back at the crying girl. "You want me to beat 'em up for you?"

ChibiChibi nodded a little and hugged her doll.

"Watch this," Goku said as he powered up his Ki-beam. "Ready?" ChibiChibi nodded happily, now smiling. "Alright. he said as he shot the beam at Jphnny, a sitting duck, but right before it would have hit Johnny, ChiChi and Jesse rolled right in front of the beam.

"Hahaha dad!! I told ya you were getting old! Haha you can't even aim right!" Gohan laughed. ChibiChibi giggled and clapped her hands.

"Oh, you think thats funny, you two? You think its REAL funny when I blow up my wife." but that only made them laugh harder. Goku started to laugh a little himself. "ChibiChibi, you'd better get back there! They'll need your help!"

ChibiChibi happily jumped up and skipped over to Johnny. Then, singing her version of "London Bridges", she proceeded to beat the crap out of Johnny with her doll and a stick she found nearby. Trunks sat gloomily on the sidelines picking at the grass.

_This is no fun,_ he thought. _It's too easy. I think I'll go over and talk to Gohan. Look! Even Goten is having fun. Why can't I?_ Trunks sighed and threw down the fistful of grass and stoof up to walk over to Gohan and Goku.

"Hey."

"Hey Trunks! Why aren't you out there with the rest of the kids?" Goku asked.

"It's too easy. I think I'll just let them have fun until we get a bigger challenge."

"Hey! Would'ya look at that!" Gohan said with an amused look on his face.

"Haha!! Go Goten and Rini! They're... what are they using on him?" Goku asked, squinting to look.

Goten and Rini were beating Race with one of the VR headphones they used to go into Questworld.

"Rini, this isn't working!" Goten exclaimed as Race jumped up and grabbed Rini, picking her up above his head. "RINI!! Noooo!!" Goten yelled.

"Ahaha!! Payback SUCKS, doesn't it kid?" Race said as he tossed Rini over his head. Then he started to kick Goten, who curled up in a ball and started to cry.

"Use kamehameha, Goten!" Goku yelled as he stuck up one hand and caught Rini who was flying through the air, by her leg. He set Rini on the ground and reached for something hanging from his belt. "Gohan, desperate times call for desperate measures."

Gohan nodded and reached for something on his belt. Then the two appeared next to Goten.

"Jigglypuff! I choose you!" Goku yelled and threw his pokéball.

"Clefairy, I choose you!" Gohan yelled and did the same. Race stopped kicking Goten and stared at the two pink creatures.

"Hahahaha! What are THOSE? Ahahaha!" he laughed. Goku just stood there with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Jigglypuff! Sing now!"

"Jiggly puff... jigglyyyyy puuuuuff..." Jigglypuff started to sing. Gohan and Goku covered their ears but Race didn't and Goten was already knocked out from Race. Race closed his eyes and fell softly to the ground asleep.

"Clefairy! ...uh, Clefairy?" Gohan said, peering down at Clefairy who was sound asleep.

"Aaah, forget that." Gohan said. "What'd we need these pokémon for anyway?" Goku shrugged.

"Ida know." he bent down and picked up Goten. "You take care of 'em, Gohan."

"'ite, dad." Gohan turned to a sleeping Race and Clefairy and a Jigglypuff walking around. Gohan shuddered. "Man, all this cuteness is gonna make me hurl." he said as a bea of energy shot them, making the three disinegrate.

"Ok. That was just sick. Sick, sick, sick! POKÉMON! How COULD you, Goku?" Trunks said and busted into tears.

"Trunks, buddy, settle down, I killed 'em." Gohan said when he came back. "You'd better get out there. With Goten out they're gonna need your help."

Trunks jumped up and ran onto the field where ChibiChibi was still beating Johnny. Trunks took one look at her and kicked Johnny clear off the field. ChibiChibi jumped up and hugged Trunks' knees.

"Oh great," he muttered. "Now I've got her attached to me. Where's a crowbar when you need one?"

Meanwhile, Hodgie and Dr. Quest backed up to each other. Dr. Quest turned his neck to face Hodgie. "No matter what we do, Hodgie, we do it with pride." Hodgie nodded then narrowed his eyes at the closing circle of minors that surrounded him. Rini, Trunks, ChibiChibi, and Yulie took a step closer.

"No matter what happens, Dr. Quest, we go down with HONOR!" Hodgie yelled as he lunged forward and picked up Yulie by his shirt. Dr. Quest punched ChibiChibi and Rini, sending each sprawling to the ground. Then Hodgie threw Yulie over his head and he landed hard on the ground some fifteen feet away. Only Trunks was left.

Trunks knew the rules. No one under twenty was allowed to use their attacks except punching, hitting, kicking, biting, hair-pulling, and anything else along those lines. Trunks ducked as Dr. Quest tried to land a punch on him. Dr. Quest's punch went through and landed on Hodgie's stomach, sending Hodgie sprawling backwards and clutching his stomach.

Trunks took the oppertunity to uppercut Dr. Quest's jaw and equally met it with a knee in the stomach. He didn't see Hodgie come up behind him with a large stick. While Dr. Quest was down on the ground, Hodgie snuck up on Trunks.

Trunks spun around to meet a blow from the piece of wood. He flew back, hitting his head on a brick and passing out.

Hodgie grabbed Dr. Quest. "We won! We won!"

"Not quite." Goku said as he and Gohan walked up to the two. "Ready, Gohan?"

Gohan nodded. "You bet."

"KAMEHAMEHA!!"

Goku dusted his hands off. "I've always wanted to do that."

Gohan laughed. Then Goku saw the little kids sprawled out over the ground. "Oh my God!" Goku exclaimed. "The poor kids! ChibiChibi! Speak to me!"

Ryo walked over to Goku. "If Sage was here, he'd be able to heal them."

"But hes off making out with Mina, slutty Sailor Venus."

"Oh darn. Hmmmm..."

"Hmmmm what?"

"Hmmmm nothing."

The two heard a noise from the ground and watched as Trunks groaned and rolled over onto his back.

"Heya Trunks."

Trunks stood up rubbing his head. "You know, I'm still mad at you two. Pokémon... I mean, c'mon!" Trunks shuddered. "I'm gonna have nightmares over that one."

"Damnit Trunks! We killed them!" Goku said.

"I'm not speaking to you." he said, folding his arms across his chest and turning away. Gohan shrugged.

"Oh darn."

"Hey!" Goku said, brightening up. "Gohan! Let's go bar hopping!"

"What about Goten?"

"Awww, just leven here. Ryo or... hey! Talk Serena into watching him! I don't think Goten'll mind, beings he'll be with Rini."

"Wasn't Rini, like, with that horse dude?"

"A HORSE! Haha!! Well, obviously not anymore!"

"'ite. Lemme go ask 'er." he said and walked over to where Serena was lounging around in a hammock reading a book.

"Heyyy... I just remembered! I don't have a wife anymore! Wait, I'm not supposed to be happy..." Goku tried to put a sad look on his face. "Damn. Well, you can't say I didn't try. Gohan is taking - GOHAN! I said ASK her! Not make out with her!" he exclaimed as he saw the two.

"She needed convinving..."

"I'll go bar hopping with you dad!" Goten said from the ground, obviously just waking up.

"Oh, brother..."


End file.
